And Then There Were Two
by Mistiquecats
Summary: When Race breaks his leg, he'll need the support of someone else who has crutches. One-Shot! Modern AU!


**Guys, I'm SUPER excited about this!**

**So Cat238 gave me the prompt, and I silently freaked out whilst driving home. Fair warning though, I'm making this up as I go (not a DEH reference)**

**Modern AU**

**Warning: child abuse (I know I'm evil)**

* * *

Race sat on the bench outside the high school, waiting until the sea of teenagers all went in the doors instead of getting trampled. He heard the familiar click of a crutch and turned around to see a close friend of his, Crutchie. He sighed after Crutchie took a good look at his ankle that was wrapped in a medical cast and the two metal crutches laying by his feet.

"Oh no, Race. What happened?" Crutchie asked sincerely, sitting down next to him. Everyone knew the kid was a track star, breaking several High School records and already having a few college scholarships even though he was a junior.

"_You wanna go, punk?" The large man asked the cowering blond kid who was sitting in the corner of the small room. The blond had talked smack to the adult, and that never ended well for anyone. _

"_N-No, I'm sorry!" The blond boy had yelled back, his eyes wide in fear._

"_I'm sorry _sir_," The man yelled, "learn some respect!" _

_Race didn't know what to do, usually, he could keep his mouth shut when the man who he was supposed to be his caregiver had insulted him. But the day had been too stressful. The Delancey brothers kept picking fights with his friends and he had to try to study for three tests tomorrow. The words "shut up" had come out of his mouth before he even thought them. He stood up so he would have more room to run away if he needed to, but the man had other plans. He swept Race's legs out from underneath him as hard as he could, a snap could be heard from yards away. Race bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out._

_The man heard the snap and his eyes widened very slightly for barely a second before they turned dark and cold again, and he just walked away. Once he was out of eyesight, Race reached for his backpack, his secret phone was kept in his pencil pouch that lay in his torn binder. He instantly texted Jack to come and pick him up. _

_Only 15 minutes had passed when Jack silently opened the door and carried the wincing boy out of the house and drove to the hospital._

"I don't want to talk about it," Race said rather harshly, but Crutchie already knew by the look on his face. He didn't say or do anything more and the two sat in a comfortable silence.

Once a state of composure settled in, Crutchie finally said, "Do you know how to use the crutches yet?" Race only shrugged. The metal kept pushing against his arm in an uncomfortable way whenever he walked with them, bruising the affected skin.

Crutchie sighed internally, knowing Race was probably just bummed that he couldn't do Track for probably the rest of the year, even though there were only two weeks of it left.

Race finally spoke up, "It was the Spider."

Crutchie put a gentle hand on his back, "I'm guessing you're going to stay over at Jack's house for now?" Race nodded.

"Also, the bar of the crutches," Race started, picking up the metal equipment and indicating to the top of them, "are really uncomfortable, what do you do about that?"

Crutchie chuckled at his memory, "Well I used to have this small fuzzy pillow and tie it to mine, but now I'm used to it. I have two of the same pillows, you want them?" Race gave a small laugh and nodded.

The two sat on the bench passed the starting bell of High School, not caring that they had school. It had been a while since the two boys talked just them two and they had no intentions on stopping.

* * *

**The end!**

**I did not expect any of that any more than you guys expected it, ideas just flowed through my head and into my typing fingers.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Cat238 gave me a bunch of prompts while I was bored in the car and I intend to use them, so thank you Cat!**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
